


Noite Estrelada

by that_one_demon



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, post-hades
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_demon/pseuds/that_one_demon
Summary: Shun tem um pesadelo e Hyoga o conforta. Anos depois, a situação se repete.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Noite Estrelada

Shun não se lembrava mais de como tinha sido o pesadelo que o acordou, mas agora ele estava no corredor chorando sozinho. Era sempre pra cama de Ikki que ele corria nessas horas, era seu irmão que sempre o consolava. Mas Ikki não estava aqui agora, ele já tinha sido mandado embora, pra um lugar horrível, tudo porque Shun não era forte o suficiente e precisou de proteção. E quando o dia amanhecesse ele seria o próximo a ir embora. De repente o pesadelo já não era nada perto da realidade.

"Ei, você tá bem?", alguém perguntou.

Shun rapidamente enxugou as lágrimas e olhou pra cima em surpresa, e encontrou Hyoga. Eles não eram especialmente próximos, Shun passava a maior parte do tempo com Ikki, mas ao contrário da maioria das outras crianças Hyoga sempre tinha sido gentil com ele, mesmo quando não era com ninguém mais, e até o tinha defendido em algumas brigas se Ikki não estava por perto. 

"E-estou bem", soluçou.

Hyoga franziu a testa e se sentou do seu lado no corredor.

"Tudo bem se você não estiver, minha mãe me dizia que tudo bem chorar de vez em quando. Eu também estou com medo de amanhã."

"De verdade?" Shun se surpreendeu. Hyoga não parecia assustado.

"Hm. De verdade."

Os dois meninos ficaram sentados em silêncio por mais um minuto. Shun tinha parado de soluçar. 

"Ei, quer ver uma coisa?" Hyoga perguntou de repente e se levantou.

Shun o seguiu até a varanda mais alta, o céu estava límpido e a noite de lua nova dava espaço para as estrelas brilharem ainda mais.

"Nossas constelações estão aí em algum lugar. É mais interessante olhar pra elas do que ficar naquele corredor, não?"

Shun sorriu.

"Você consegue enxergar alguma?" perguntou.

Hyoga desviou o rosto, não querendo admitir que não sabia, e Shun deu uma risada baixinha.

"Você acha que a gente vai se ver de novo?" tentou de novo.

Dessa vez Hyoga respondeu.

"Não sei. Mas espero que sim."

Não tinha sido uma resposta positiva, mas Shun achou boa o suficiente no momento. Ele tinha que ser forte, por Ikki, pra voltar a ver seu irmão e também seus amigos. Ele ia conseguir.

\-----------------

Seu corpo estava preso numa areia movediça, era quase impossível de se mover, parecia que quanto mais força fazia mais difícil ficava, mais pesado, mais sufocante. A areia chegava ao seu pescoço, o apertando cada vez mais, como mãos se fechando - suas próprias mãos, uma voz no fundo da sua mente lhe dizia. Ele abria a boca pra pedir ajuda, mas a salvação já não era uma possibilidade, e com o fôlego e a voz que lhe restavam ele pedia a Ikki que o matasse.

Agora a areia não estava mais lá, havia sangue nas suas mãos, seu irmão estava morto na sua frente. Ele recuava pra tropeçar em mais alguém e com um engasgo perceber que era Hyoga. Ao olhar em volta podia ver cada um dos seus amigos vestidos em sangue e desfigurados, e no centro de todos estava Saori. Com a vida se esvaindo dos seus olhos ela diz:

"Não devíamos ter confiado em você."

"Shun!"

Mãos o chacoalharam acordado, e Shun recuou tão rápido que caiu da cama. Seu corpo estava tremendo tanto que parecia um terremoto acontecendo. Ao olhar pra cima viu Hyoga se aproximando devagar com as mãos levantadas.

Devagar o loiro se sentou no chão com ele e foi se aproximando até seus braços estarem em volta de Shun, sem apertar, só mostrando que estava ali. Com um pouco mais de controle sobre o seu corpo, Shun então retribuiu o abraço como se sua vida dependesse disso, e podia muito bem depender naquela hora. Uma pequena parte da sua mente se perguntava como Hyoga estava ali antes de se lembrar que eles vinham dormindo na mesma cama por algum tempo agora. 

Ele chorou grudado em Hyoga por sabe-se lá quanto tempo, e Hyoga sempre paciência o abraçou até que se acalmasse mais. O abraço de Hyoga nunca foi o mais quente, mas sua pele mais fria era uma combinação bem vinda na febril de Shun. Quando o choro se tornou apenas soluços, Hyoga se levantou e estendeu a mão pra voltarem pra cama e ofereceu o copo d'água na cabeceira.

"Quer falar sobre isso?" Hyoga perguntou baixinho.

"Foi só um sonho ruim. Desculpe, acho que eu exagerei um pouco." Ele enterrou o rosto no peito de Hyoga.

"Shun. Shun, olhe pra mim." Pediu. Shun olhou um pouco relutante. "Pelo que você passou, ninguém mais passou, ou pelo menos ninguém que tenha sobrevivido. Mal faz um mês que tudo aconteceu, é compreensível que esteja abalado, e conhecendo você, você provavelmente está diminuindo a situação. Você pode ser sincero comigo. Com todos nós."

Com isso Shun não pode se conter e começou a chorar de novo, e Hyoga mais uma vez o abraçou pacientemente e esperou que colocasse tudo pra fora. 

Já devia agora ter se passado mais de uma hora desde que Hyoga o acordou, os dois estavam exaustos, mas sem pressa pra voltar a dormir. Shun estava confortável nos braços de Hyoga, os dois olhando o brilho tênue das estrelinhas fluorescentes no teto. Tinha sido difícil colocar elas lá, mas os dois tinham feito um bom trabalho montando algumas constelações, ambos podiam enxergá-las agora.

"Ei, Hyoga. Você se lembra daquele nosso último dia antes de sermos mandados pro treinamento? Eu também tinha tido um pesadelo e você me encontrou no corredor."

"Eu me lembro. Você me perguntou se eu achava que nos veríamos novamente."

"Você disse que esperava que sim. Aquela resposta me deixou voltar a dormir."

"Eu não parei de pensar sobre aquilo o tempo todo que estive na Sibéria. Se ia te ver de novo."

Shun deu uma risadinha.

"Você chegou atrasado pro torneio, e nem você nem meu irmão estavam lá, eu estava morrendo de medo. Quando você apareceu fiquei com medo que não fosse se lembrar de mim."

"Te ver lá foi o que fez tudo voltar a fazer sentido pra mim. Desde lá eu devo minha vida à você." 

Isso pegou Shun de guarda baixa, e ele ficou sem fala até Hyoga rir e o beijar na testa. 

"Você foi forte, Shun, e não só eu, mas todos nós devemos nossas vidas à você."

"Hyoga-"

"Descanse. Se você começar a ter outro pesadelo, eu vou estar aqui pra te acordar." 

Mas naquela noite, no abraço de Hyoga, não houveram mais pesadelos.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/peregremlin)


End file.
